One Word
by AgentBrenna
Summary: Crazy how just one word changed Petunia's entire life. First Severus called Lily a name, Lily complained to Petunia, Petunia asked Natasha, Natasha answered Petunia, and Petunia ran to Severus's house to yell at him for hurting her little sister. Little did she know what she was getting herself into. 'What are you doing' 'Just shut up,' Rated T for a reason. OCC at times, I think.


_Petunia x Severus. Then a little bit of the next generation at the end. I hope you like this. For some reason, the urge to ship Petunia and Severus came. Yeah might be a bit OCC in here. Sorry about that!_

* * *

Petunia Evans was perfectly normal, thank _you _very much. She loved her romance novels. She loved her friends and she most certainly loved her family.

Except of course for her perfect, know-it-all, freak-of-a-sister, Lily Evans.

In fact, Petunia Evans acted like she never even had a sister until the holidays came around. Lily would come home with her pockets filled with frogs and charms up her sleeves. She would spend hours going on and on about the tales of Hogwarts and some stupid game called _Quidditch, _whatever the hell that was, that was played at that freak school of hers.

So, to keep her friends to finding out about Lily, she always kept them away despite her mother's protest. She didn't even want her boyfriend, Vernon, to find out about Lily. She went over to his house during the Christmas holidays as much as possible. She never wanted to go home.

When Lily turned 17 (which is in January) and came home the summer before her final year, she was appointed head girl. There Petunia learned that Lily and that boy from down the street, had a falling out and weren't talking. Lily had told Petunia the name but she didn't know what it meant. So when Lily's best witch friend, Natasha Barton, came over, she dragged her to the side while Lily was in the other room.

"Lily said that boy – Snivillus or something – called her a 'Mudblood'," Natasha looked at her shocked and confused, "What does that mean?" Natasha looked at Lily who was charming pans to cook spaghetti before turning back to Petunia, who was suddenly become very protective of Lily. Despite what Petunia puts on, Lily was still her sister and Natasha respected that.

"Mudblood is a very offensive name," whispered Natasha, "Especially to a Muggleborn, like Lily and our friend, Jamie," Petunia looked at her more confused than ever, "A Muggleborn is a witch or wizard who has Muggle parents and has magical powers," Petunia looked at the ground and felt more rage. She stood up suddenly and went towards the front door.

"Where are you going, Tuney?" questioned Lily from the kitchen noticing Petunia's departure.

"I'm going to Vernon's!" she shouted grabbing her coat and slamming the front door shut. Petunia Evans sprinted towards the house on Spinner's End where Severus Snape lived.

She was furious.

No one called her sister a bad name.

_Especially Severus Snape. _

The summer two years ago when Severus went to the lake with the Evans and at the time, Petunia's best boy friend, Vernon. Severus was with Lily in the lake, his shirt was off exposing his bare, ripped chest. When Petunia had accidently said something out loud about his chest, Lily was near her and she said it was because of Quidditch. Petunia had flushed from being heard and Lily began giggling as Vernon came back.

Ever since, Petunia has had a hard time _not _thinking of the wizard who played the best friend of her baby sister. She couldn't help but think she was in a movie. The older sister of the perfect daughter who had a budding crush on the perfect daughter's best friend and the two sisters have a falling out. Then the best friend and the older sister fall in love and get together. However, the story doesn't involve wizards and it involves normal human beings.

Petunia's rapid footsteps were fast and heartbeat was almost double time. Today had been one of those days where she didn't wear a skirt so it was much easier to run without the fabric hitting her thighs. The tennis shoes hit the burning pavement as she neared his house. She ran to the house and beat on the door as she tried to catch her breath.

_He_ opened the door. His black hair seemed like it had just been washed and he was in a pair of jeans. It seemed like he was about to go on a date. He was shirtless but Petunia tried to ignore that fact.

"What the hell do _you _want?" he snapped at her. She glared at him. He moved aside in the doorframe and she stomped in. She looked into the living room and noticed that everyone was gone. She turned to him as she heard the click from the door. "No one's home other than me," he said sharply, "Why are you over here, Petunia?"

"You called my sister, my baby sister, a MUDBLOOD!" shouted Petunia. His eyes widened.

"How do you know that?!" he yelled at her. His voice seemed to shock to have venom in it.

"Lily told me!" she yelled back pointing at him. "I had no idea what it meant until today! I asked Natasha and she told me! How dare you call her that?! What did she ever do to you?!"

"It was a slip of the tongue!" he shouted at her. "You don't realize what those Slytherins would've done to me. They would have tortured me!"

"If it was a _slip of the tongue, _it never would've _slipped from your tongue_!" snapped Petunia. He looked at her confused. "I actually listen to her at times!" Petunia turned for the door crossing her arms over her chest. Severus moved in front of her causing her to jump about two feet into the air. "Get out of the way, Snape!"

"No," he stated, "I'm not taking orders from a Muggle like you," Petunia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She knew that Severus's mother had fallen in love with a Muggle, his father. She was nothing like him.

"I'm nothing like your father!" she snapped.

"Yes, you are," he snapped. "You are mean, you _like _to _hurt _me. JUST LIKE _HIM!_" She looked up at him scared as he grabbed her elbows. "You have no idea what its like. Father would beat me whenever my magic seeped out. Mother wouldn't do anything. She is _blinded by love_! You are exactly like my father."

"No, Snape," she said, "No I'm not,"

"How do you know that?" he questioned. "You might marry that Vernon guy. You could have a child with magic," She looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" questioned Petunia.

"Why do you think Lily has powers?" he questioned. "Somewhere on your family tree, you are related to wizards and witches, Evans. There was a chance for you to have the powers but it was Lily's destiny to get them and it's your destiny not too. There is a reason you didn't get the powers!"

"What would've happened if I had gotten the powers?!" she shouted. "Would Lily be the one having this argument with you if you called me a _Mudblood_, Snape," He froze. His hands still gripped her elbows. He hadn't thought of that. Would he be best friends with Petunia if Petunia had gotten the powers and Lily hadn't?

Petunia ripped her arms out of Severus's grasp and moved to get around him. She had turned the knob and was opening the door when his hand grabbed her wrist. He pulled her backwards into his chest before slamming the door. He turned her around and backed her into the door. She looked up at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Just shut up," he snapped.

His lips fell on hers forcefully and she immediately found his hands on her waist. He was giving her time to push him away. Which she did. She stared at him with the matching set of her father's brown eyes and he could tell she was trying to decide. On what he didn't know. But he couldn't help but notice how good she looked in shorts.

"This is wrong," she muttered. "I have a boyfriend, your Lily's best friend ..." she looked at him. "Ahh screw it," She jumped and kissed him immediately as he caught her into his arms. She dug her fingers into his recently cleaned hair as one of his hands held her face down to his. She felt herself being backed up into the door again and her legs tightened around his waist.

The kiss only grew more passionate as Severus fumbled to flip the door so it would be locked. His hands traveled up her body causing her shirt to be lifted halfway up her body. Next thing, Petunia knew, she was pressed through a tube and then she felt the comfort of the mattress.

"Sorry about that," he muttered, his hands moving to unbutton her plaid button up.

They pressed into the mattress, clawing at each other like their life depended on it. Petunia couldn't help but feel that this was _exactly _where she was supposed to be. She was pressed into Severus's arms instead of Vernon's as their bodies melted together perfectly. Their lips molding together, legs tangled together, and hands exploring each other. It was perfect.

They were perfect.

* * *

Petunia turned to Severus and looked at him. He looked at her and she sighed. He leaned over and put a hand on the side of her face. She sighed and leaned into his hand.

"Was this a mistake?" she asked him. "I've never even felt close of anything like this to Vernon. Ever. It's always been towards you."

"It wasn't a mistake, not to me," he said. He ran his thumb along her cheek and gave her a rare smile that graced his features. He leaned up and kissed her again wrapping his arms around her petite frame. She giggled as she was pulled on top of him. Severus smiled as he kissed her.

He wasn't aware of it until this morning. He had a budding crush on Lily's sister. She was powerful, strong, independent, and always spoke her mind. She knew that he was a powerful wizard and she defied him anyways.

Petunia giggled as his hands moved across her waist.

"Hey what time is it?" He looked over at the clock and she followed his gaze. She scrambled up and hurried to get dressed. "What is it?"

"I've got to get home," she said pulling on her underwear before searching for her cover shirt. She slipped it on as Severus got up and slipped pants on. He walked over and hugged her close silently telling her not to go. "I've got to go, Severus," she said. He let her go and she buttoned up her cover up. He tossed her shorts at her and she slipped them on. He made sure the house was quiet before he grabbed her.

"Hold on tight," he said, "Sorry for the nausea," Before she could ask, she felt herself being sucked into a tube. She appeared in front of the house down the street. "Bye," he said. He bent down and kissed her. She smiled but pulled away.

"I've got to go, bye Severus," she said. She turned and walked away. She stopped, turned again, and smiled. "Don't make me come yell at you again," Severus laughed and disappeared. Petunia made it to her house and tried to sneak into the house. She quietly closed the door.

"So how was it?" she jumped and turned to see Lily standing the middle of the hallway. It was past dinnertime so she didn't know where her parents were. "You know, having sex for the first time?" Petunia looked at her like she was crazy. "That is where you have been the past few hours with Vernon?"

"Oh," said Petunia, "Yeah, sorry I missed dinner, do you have leftovers?"

* * *

Severus and Petunia sat on a hill some days later looking at the sky. Petunia had left because a group of four guys had come over to the house and the chubby one had begun to flirt with her. She found this hill then Severus found her. They were under an old oak tree. Petunia sighed.

"This isn't going to work, is it?" questioned Petunia. He looked down at her. "I know about your friends and their blood purity. They won't stay friends with you, Severus,"

"They're used to me liking Lily,"

"Loving Lily," corrected Petunia. Severus smirked.

"Yeah loving her," he said. "They can get used to me liking you too," Petunia smiled as Severus kissed her. She pushed him away.

"We're not meant for each other," said Petunia sitting up, "You love Lily. To some extent, I hate wizards because of what they've done to my family. We aren't right for each other, Severus," Severus sat up and sighed. He placed a hand on Petunia's long legs which were draped over his lap.

"Nope," he said. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Maybe in another life, Severus," said Petunia, "I would stay with you if the circumstances were different,"

"You mean if we were both a wizard and a witch, we went to Hogwarts together, and end up living happily ever after," said Severus.

"Yeah," she said placing a hand on his face. He leaned down and kissed her one last time before getting up and walking away. He disappeared halfway down the hill and she never heard from him again.

* * *

Petunia Dursley sat with her son and husband in a safe house when there was sharp knocking on the door. Both of them flinched. There were three knocks followed by two. "Petunia Snape?" She ran to the door and the boys looked around her. They were under an alias and they were given Snape. Vernon never knew the ironic part of that. She peeked through the peep hole and noticed Harry was at the door.

She opened the door and saw her sister for the first time in Harry. She hugged him, glad to know the only thing that reminded of her sister was still with her. "You have your mother's eyes," she whispered to him as Vernon and Dudley came. Harry thought how uncharacterized she was. He saw Dudley and noticed he had lost weight.

"Dudley," said Harry moving to hug him. Dudley hugged him tightly.

"Is it over?" he questioned. "Can we go home?"

"Yeah," replied Harry. "You can go home,"

"Harry," said a voice. The group turned the brunette who was walking up the steps. She had blue eyes and her hair was tied back. She wore skinny jeans tucked into boots with a maroon shirt and a jean vest plus she had gloves on. Her eyes connected with Dudley's and she gulped, "It's from Jamie," Harry walked over and took the letter.

"Can you take them back to the house?"

"Of course Harry,"

"The other Aurors will come to grab the stuff in a few hours," said Harry, "I've got to go, Jamie said that George is screaming at Fred's door," He grasped her shoulder. "Thanks Daisy," She smiled and he walked down the street muttering under his breath. Petunia figured he was taking down enchantments.

"Hi, my name's Daisy Pickens, I'll take you back to Privet Drive," said Daisy. She grabbed Vernon's shirt first before disappearing on the spot. Dudley was smiling. Petunia rolled her eyes.

"Like mother-like son," she muttered. Dudley looked at her.

"You had a crush with a wizard?" he questioned. Petunia smiled as Daisy popped back and grabbed Dudley's hand. Daisy winked at Petunia before disappearing. She appeared back and went to grab Petunia's hand.

"Wait, Daisy," said Petunia. "Do you know of a Severus Snape?"

"He was my potions master," said Daisy, "But he died at the hands of Lord Voldemort," Petunia felt her body go numb. Old feelings had sprung up in the past few months. "Brace yourself," Petunia sucked her breath and Petunia soon found herself in her living room. Daisy smiled at the group and joined her hands in front of her. "The other Aurors should be back with your stuff real soon," She looked at Dudley who was trying his best not to look at her.

"Maybe you should stay," said Petunia seeing Dudley suddenly snapped to attention, "Just in case remaining Death Eaters come knocking?" Petunia knew it sounded crazy and Daisy practically lit up but soon recovered.

"Alright, let me just send a message to Minister Kingsley," She walked in the next room and Dudley followed. Vernon noticed Petunia looking pale and tapped her shoulder.

"Are you alright, Petunia?" he questioned. She looked at him and nodded. She walked in the room and saw a silver, transparent polar bear in the kitchen. Daisy finished talking to it before it formed a ball and flew out the window.

"You know, my cousin has a stag one of those," Daisy smiled.

"I know, he was my teacher a little bit during my fourth year," she said, "When they opened up the 'D.A.' (which is a secret class he taught back during his fifth year) I took the time to revisit it, I'm one of the ones who can get theirs to form an animal," Dudley smiled. Petunia smiled to see her son absolutely smitten with the young witch.

Petunia died the next week of a broken heart.

* * *

The first sign of light after a long period of darkness came. She had just begun to crave it. A tremendous push came and soon she was getting further to the light. Drawing closer and closer, she heard a woman screaming and a man telling her something that she couldn't understand. Soon she was bathed in light. It was too bright. A shrieking wail came from her lips as something unknown lifted her up. She felt the tube that let her live be cut and she began screaming louder, protesting.

"It's a girl!" announced a feminine voice that held her. She continued to scream. Her throat felt raw as someone took her over to a station and cleaned her up. Soon the soothing sound of a familiar voice came.

"Bill, look at her," said a woman's voice. Her eyes opened and she looked up at her mother. Her silver blonde hair was wrapped up in a messy bun and her blue eyes fell on the bundle with a smile that reached her eyes. "She has your nose and my hair,"

"What should we name her, Fleur?" questioned the man. The bundle's eyes darted up to the man who was standing next to her mother. He had short chopped red hair and numerous scars.

"Well," said the nurse, "Look at that, its 12:04, time flew by. It's May the 2nd,"

"Victorie," said Fleur. "We should name her Victorie,"

"Her middle name should be Petunia, since those are your favorite flowers," The two looked down at the baby girl and smiled.

"Welcome to the world, Victorie Petunia,"

* * *

_And thus, happily ever after. Just a one shot I wanted to do of teenage love, teen heartbreak, adult pain, and rebirth. I got a bit bored. Hope you liked it! Eventually when they get to Hogwarts, Victorie and the new Severus will meet up and live happily ever after (for some reason I don't like Teddy and Victorie, don't know why, don't hate me if you like them. Please). _


End file.
